The present invention relates to a window arrangement for a motor vehicle as claimed in the preamble of claim 1.
A window arrangement of the generic type is known from document DE 40 08 702 A1. This document discloses a window arrangement with an attachment angle which is plugged onto the edge of a window pane and which has securing components for attachment to a vehicle structure and a frame produced by encapsulation by injection molding.